Goodbye Jerry
by Spidersbane
Summary: Tai and Jerry (4-time pokemon masters) are about to be seperated after 7 years together so Tai can Go To Mystery Island to begin a new kind of Pokemon adventure.
1. Goodbye Jerry

CHAPTER 1+

We begin our story with two trainers battling.

"Now Typhlosion, ember!" cried out Tai, a boy with really short cropped red hair and baggy blue jeans.

"Jump out of the way and use water gun Delcatty," cried out Jerry, a girl with very long and beautiful purple hair and short shorts.

"No way! Dodge it!" cried Tai as his small Torchic quit shooting fire and ran. Too little too late though, and Torchic got blasted by the jet of ice-cold water. " Return Typhlosion!"

Jerry bowed deeply and exuberantly. "Guess I showed you this time, huh?"

Tai walked over and shook her hand. Though they had battled many times before he had never lost to her even once. " Good job Jerry! When did you teach it Water gun?"

"Back in Littleroot, that weird guy professor Elm gave the TM to me."

" Good choice anyways. What now?" he asked.

"Let's move on."

" To where exactly? Huh? We've beaten Hoenn, Johto, the Orange Islands ,and the Kanto Leagues," He said exasperatedly. Where will we go now?"

Just then a huge Skarmory landed right between them and dropped a package from it's mouth. "What the hell?" Jerry yelled. The Skarmory took flight and was gone.

Tai ran forward. "Let's see what it is."

They both approached it and Tai grabbed it. The package was thin like a letter but very wide. They both looked at each other. Their names were both on the front of the package.

To: four time Pokemon Masters Tai and Jerry.

Just outside Littleroot

From: Mr. E Us

"Mr. E US?" Tai asked.

" No idiot **_mysterious,_**" The purple headed trainer corrected " He's trying to be funny."

Tai opened the package and two disks fell out about the size of a quarter, one pink, one orange. Jerry grabbed the pink one and Tai the other. "There's a letter too."

Dear Tai and Jerry

You have been selected, along with all other currently powerful trainers, to come to Mystery Island off of Johto's coast. You will find there a challenge as never before seen. For more info use your disks at the nearest PC.

Mr. E Us

"Shall we check it out?" Jerry asked

"Sure."

They both pulled out their matching Tailows and flew to Littleroot. They gave their Pokemon to the nearest Chansey and headed to the PCs. They popped in their discs and a mans face greeted them.

" Hello, my name is Eugene Us and yes my initials spell mysterious. Now as you know all trainers have many Pokemon. And many have a variety. But now I want these trainers to show they can be great with just one Pokemon. And to top it off, only one of the original 150 Pokemon. In addition you must leave all of your current Pokemon behind. Now if want you, if you agree to join, to wear your new mystery badge and you will be collected soon."

"What Badge?" Tai asked, and the disks popped out glowed and turned into purple and red badges matching their hair colors. "Oh"

"Are you going to do this?"

He said "Yeah, you?" She had a different view.

"Are you crazy? Did you hear what he said? I could never leave my Pokemon behind! I mean what kind of trainer do you think I am?"

"He said he was going to test us with training only one Pokemon. Maybe we will get to get one later or something." he said as they walked outside.

"I don't care, OK? Anyone who wants me to leave my Pokemon is crazy."

Just then a very large pidgeot landed and, after spotting tai's red badge, very clearly said " If your coming to Mystery Island Tai let's go."

" So soon." He said

"Are you really going?" She thought about all the time they had spent together. They had gotten their starter Pokemon together. Traveled the length of the world. Spent every second of almost seven years with one another. "What will I do while your gone? What will I do without my best friend?"

" Now's your chance to open that beauty parlor for Pokemon!" He exclaimed. " Talk to your mom. Get some of your money and start. You know you want to."

"I'm going to miss you so much!" she said hugging him fiercely.

" I know but I gotta go." He said as she started to cry anime style. He got on top of the pidgeot. "Take my Pokemon to my mom's?"

"Yeah man I got you covered." She smiled meekly as she watched the majestic bird lift into the air and fly away.

END CHAPTER ONE+

Please R+R


	2. Welcome to mystery Island

CHAPTER TWO+

Tai braced himself as the bird began it's decent to Mystery Island. About 80 people were arriving either by Gyarados, Alakazam, Charizard, Dragonite, or Pidgeot. As he landed, he realized he knew most of these people. Blue, Professor Oak's Grandson; Red, their neighbor; Gold; Silver; Sapphire; Ruby; Yellow; and Crystal were all there along with all the other previous Pokemon champions and gym leaders that didn't have prominent jobs right then.

" Welcome to Mystery Island," said a man's voice over a PA system. "If you would all please follow the sandshrew down the beach to the mansion and every thing will be clarified."

Tai realized just then that, even though he knew most of these people, he'd never traveled with any of them. If he wanted to talk to them, it would be just slightly weird. He took the time walking down the beach to fully take in the beauty of the island. Huge trees, white sand, crystal blue waters, and trails and tracks of wild Pokemon. He started to listen to the other trainers complain about their Pokemon they had to leave behind.

Soon they came up on a gigantic seventeen story mansion that looked like it could hold an army. They approached the door and the sandshrew went into a hidden door on the side of the wall. "Come in." said Mr. E Us' voice and the huge doors swung in. They followed one another in, Tai at the front.

"Is that _Tai_?" he heard someone ask. " _I _am in the same house as _Tai_."

"Welcome to my home, Tai." Said Mr. E Us as he descended a spiral staircase. " It is a pleasure to have the world's youngest four-time champion in my humble abode."

Feeling out of sorts, Tai shook his hand and said, "It is a pleasure to be here."

"Welcome too all you trainers that have been two-time champions or more. Please follow me into the kitchen." He turned around and headed down a long corridor, turning at the first door about halfway down the corridor.

Tai didn't realize how hungry he was until he saw the huge piles of food lining the room. "Now I will explain," he said as they all took a seat. "All of you were chosen because you think that you are the best. Now I will test you. You will all be given one Pokemon that will be your _only_ partners on this trek. You will have _NO_ items whatsoever. Except those that I will provide." A group of men and women walked in dressed in green uniforms with a rainbow stripped question mark in the center of the chest. They began handing out strange cubes, about the size of a sugar cube, to trainers with corresponding hair colors. They handed Tai a vibrant red one.

"These are my latest invention. The Mystery Box. This will give you a detailed map of the area you are in also telling you if, and where, there are trainers. When you leave the Island, you will still be able to use these in complement to town maps. Now for your venture I shall give you these Pokemon." A large screen descended and showed 150 Pokemon.

" Those are the first Pokemon that my grandfather, Red, and I cataloged." Said Blue, quite loudly.

"That's right. Now your names will be randomly paired with a Pokemon's, and I'll give you each a custom ball so that you can catch it. If you catch a different Pokemon, you will be booted off the island without that Pokemon capich? Begin line-up."

The screen lit up again and started pairing Pokemon up to trainers. Everyone seemed pleased. Except Tai. "Displeased Tai?" asked Mr. E Us.

" For one thing, I am not here because I think I am the best. I am here because I trust my Pokemon and they trust me. I got my titles because of that trust and a loyalty I have seen in few other trainers. And for you to say I got here because I have a hot head, when I left my best human friend, and all of my Pokemon behind is very inappropriate." He hadn't realized how passionate he felt about it until just then either.

"Very good Tai. That is why you weren't on the random list. I picked out the Pokemon you will be getting. Because all of the rest of you just kind of went with it you got random ones, like in real life. But Tai will be getting Ditto. Because, like Ditto, you change to your environment yet still retain your own _Unique_ personality. But I warn you, this Pokemon will be hardest to find.

"Now all of you. Consider your Pokemon's type. That is where you will find it. Nearest to the landmark closest to it's own identity. Be warned. Wild Pokemon may attack before you find your Pokemon. Try to avoid them. Come back when you have caught your Pokemon." With that, he turned and left the room.

END CHAPTER 2 +


	3. Ditto!

CHAPTER 3 +

"Alright, everyone out." Shouted a guy in a Mystery uniform. "And no abusing ANY Pokemon for any reason."

They were each handed strange custom balls that turned the color of their hair when they held them. You can guess. Tai's was red. Tai watched as the trainers dispersed, looking for their own Pokemon. He pulled out his Mystery Box and pulled on its sides to open it book style. Hello Tai. He almost dropped the box and stared at it. "Was that you?" Yes. I am Jerry. Your new Pokemap a holographic mapping device.

"OK. You can talk?" Yes of course. Now you want to head down the trail on the right and go strait up. "Why might I ask?" That is where Ditto is. At the point where a burned log sits by the mouth of a river/lake that is over Lunar Caves. Where all elements meet.

"Awesome let's go. Wait are their any wild Pokemon there?" Oh yes. It's the most dangerous part of the whole island. Just keep me out and I'll warn you K?

A digitally enhanced holographic map popped up showing all the dangerous Pokemon on the island and a red dot on the top representing Ditto.

"Cool"

He began walking up a steep slope and wondered, 'What will I do if a Granbull or something attacks?' Don't worry I'll tell you and we will avoid them.

"OK. Wait!" he said excitedly "Did you just read my mind?"

Yes. We are telepathically linked. What you think you are hearing is my 'voice' in your head. The box "said".

As he ascended, Jenny warned him about three different Arboks and two Raticates. "I enjoy your company Jenny, it seems like I know you."

You do know me in a sense. I was created from your memories of your friend Jenny.

"Oh. I see." He was really enjoying himself (Except for the hiding behind boulders part) and loving the view.

We're here. Jenny said shaking him from his thoughts. They were now at the most beautiful part of the Island. Look under that log now and have your Pokeball ready.

He approached the log, but had to put up Jenny to pick it up and throw the Pokeball.

As he lifted it, he didn't see anything. He set the log back down and pulled out Jenny. IT TRANSFORMED. DUH! "Wow. OK."

He lifted the log up and threw the custom Pokeball at the hole underneath it. Nothing happened. He picked it up and threw it at the bottom of the log. The whole log turned white and went into the Pokeball. "Oh it was the whole log! Ingenious!" The ball shook and moved but eventually stopped. "YES! I CAUGHT DITTO."

He turned around to head back to the mansion. "HOLY LAPRAS!" He muttered under his breath. Before him stood a very large and intimidating Tauros. It looked at him turned and began munching on the grass. Then an Ekans came down from a nearby tree and hissed at him. "Come out Ditto!" The red ball popped open and out came a little pink blob. "Transform into the Tauros!" He cried watching the pathetic Pokemon become a very large Bull. The snake Hissed again and turned to run.

"Tackle now Ditto!" The Ditto lunged forward and hit the snake, sending it flying anime style into the horizon. "Good job Ditto! Change back now. Return!" 'What now?' He pulled out Jenny to ask.

That was genius! Transforming into the _other_ Pokemon. That is one of the greatest strategies ever! Have you owned a Ditto before?

"No but I did work with Professor Oak and he thought about it all the time. Now I can tell him. Anyways, what next?"

Let's head back to the mansion the fast way.

"I thought that _was_ the fast way. Do you know a faster one?"

Yes, this.His whole body felt like it was on fire. He was blind. He couldn't hear anything except his mind thinking 'I'm going to die, I'm going to die.' He lost grip on the tree he had reached for and watched his whole body waver and spin. He eventually couldn't fight back anymore and was lifted above the trees and brought back into the mansion by some invisible force.

"Jenny what the Persian happened?" He said looking around a strangely purple room.

"Welcome back Tai." Tai spun around and found himself face to face with Mr. E Us himself. "How very strange. You are the only one that figured out how to use the teleportation device. Now I'll show you to your room while we wait for the others."

He followed the strange man down a hall past the kitchen and to the right. Inside he found a picture of his family, a comfy bed, a computer, and a refrigerator with Pokemon food and some sandwiches.

"Enjoy!" said the strange man as he shut the door behind Tai. Tai sat down took out Jenny and Ditto, and relaxed with his new friends.

END CHAPTER 3 +


	4. Showing off map

CHAPTER 4+

As Tai looked at his newly acquired Pokemon, he wondered if it knew any attacks of any kind. He tried for a while trying things like Bounce, Pound, Slap, or even Slide, but nothing ever worked. "Jenny, is transform the only attack Ditto knows?"

I don't have any kind of version of Pokedex downloaded to my system right now.

"So are you saying I can download info into your hard drive?"

Close enough.

"Another quick thing. Mr. E Us said that I was the only one that figured out how to use the teleportation device. _And_ he said that my Pokemon would be the hardest to find but I found it pretty quickly. What's up with that?"

Simple. I can talk to you and they can't.

"How is that possible?"

We take our data from your memories right? So when I read yours I got a lot of memories of people talking. I can formulate sentences with my knowledge gained. They can't because their trainers don't listen enough.

"That's cool. But can they still use their Mystery boxes? I mean I get the most use from you when we talk."

That's why we found your Pokemon so fast. I _knew_ the Pokemon was there. Others would have thought it was a mistake.

"Can you make a mistake?"

I work off of your and Mr. E. Us' programming so I _could_ if you were mistaken. But as far as where Pokemon are Mr. E. Us uses his many Alakazams to keep informed and to be sure of the information.

ALL POKEMON TRAINERS REPORT TO THE MAIN CHAMBER

Squawked the over head intercom.

After returning Ditto, Tai headed down the hall and into a large chamber with a lot of squishy chairs. When Tai picked one and sat down, half the chair turned pink and the right side turned red. 'What the Farfetch'd?' he wondered and, seeing as no one else's had turned two colors.

Mr. E Us came in and raised a hand to quiet everyone. A lot of people kept switching their eyesight from Mr. E Us to Tai's unique chair. "As you can all tell, Tai has figured out more than the rest of you. He has also figured out how to teleport from place to place. This will make it very easy to figure out how to raise your Pokemon without battling. Now I'm not saying you _can't_ battle wild Pokemon for defense, but I am saying you cannot battle each other.

At this mansion, I own a very large array of items. For you that own fighting Pokemon like Machop, or Mankey, I have a very extensive gym at one corner of the gym that you can use. For those of you with water Pokemon, I have a small lake. Fire Pokemon and those with projectile attacks, I have a Firing range. There is a graveyard I suggest everyone avoid and Tai," he said with an devilish grin, "You can go wherever you want. You have a month. See to it that your Pokemon are fit by then. Good day."

He concluded his speech by leaving the room in a tumult of craziness.

People started looking at Tai and he thought he knew what they wanted. "Um, Tai," said Blue, walking over to him, "how do you do that transportation thing?"

Tai pulled out Jenny and opened it. "Open yourself to the outside world and the impossible."

At that moment a loud yell erupted from behind everyone. They turned and Tai stood up and looked at a young purple headed boy trainer who was holding on to a chair with all his might. "Relax," said Tai, trying to reassure the trainer. "You will go where you need to. Trust me." The trainer nodded and let go. He disappeared instantly. TROY JAMESON HAS LEFT THE ISLAND. Everyone turned to stare at Tai. "He must have wanted to go home."

"He did." Said a little blonde boy. " He said he was afraid of this place and wanted to go home in Hoenn. But I thought that he was kidding."

"There you go." Tai said to the staring crowd. They all just stared at him like he was the first alien from another planet. A girl with bright pink hair stepped forward and looked him up and down.

"I think your hiding something from us _Pokemaster,"_ she said with a sarcastic tone. " let me see that." She snatched Jenny from him and re-opened it. She shook it really hard but the hologram never wavered. She squeezed it really hard and then threw it at him. "I think he is lying. He can't really teleport anywhere."

Carefully, tai opened Jenny for the third time and thought as hard as he could at it, 'Jenny, teleport me to the other side of the room.' He blinked twice as the crowd just stared at him. As he blinked a third time, he disappeared and they heard his voice.

"Look behind you." Everyone turned and saw him clearly standing in the place that Mr. E Us had been standing. "Do you doubt me now?" He disappeared again, this time out of the room. The whole room stood in shock for about five minutes before moving.

When they opened the front door to leave however, they found him standing there. Just standing there. "What took you all so long?"

A large male trainer with black hair pushed forward and then pushed Tai to the ground. He bent over and picked him up, and Tai could hear the girl with pink hair giggling in the background. "Listen here punk," began the very large trainer, " let me tell you something. I don't like secrets being held from my little sister."

A look of recognition crossed Tai's face. "That's Selphie, isn't it? And that would make you Deebo. Son of Bruno and Clair. Rock and dragon. You have the body of a Machop. So she must have the mouth of a Zubat then, no?"

The Dark haired trainer threw Tai and pulled out a Pokeball. "Come on sis, let's teach this jerk a lesson He'll never forget. Go Machop!" A snort came from Tai. Then Selphie sent out her Pokemon.

"Go Zubat!"

"Oh my Latias! How predictable!" Cried out Tai. "Muscle and mouth, the perfect combination! And put away those Pokemon. There is no battling between trainers. You should go to that gym Mr. E Us was talking about. And you, Selphie, should go to the Lunar Caves to train your Zubat." He indicated the maroon building and the pink entrance to the caves. "Red," he said indicating an older trainer, "Go to the firing range to train that Charmander. "Blue the pool just south of the island." He approached the Blonde boy who stood up for Tai. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name. What Pokemon did you get?"

"My name is Samson, and I got Pidgey. But where could I go to learn to train her?" The little boy inquired.

"Come with me and I'll teach you." He began walking and turned back. Seeing Samson following him, he said to everyone else, "Take a lesson from him. Listen when someone talks." He put his hand on Samson's shoulder and they started walking into the woods. For the umpteenth million time, Tai left a speechless staring crowd in his wake.

End Chapter 4+

I tried to upload a map. Didn't work. I guess it's up to your imagination.

Except that it is a question mark shaped Island.


End file.
